Swampfire (Earth-50)/Timeline 1
Swampfire is the Infinimatrix's DNA sample of a Methanosian from Methanos in Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse. He is the Timeline 1 equivalent of the canon Swampfire. Appearance While he has matured in this timeline, his matured form much more closely resembles his original form. He has his appearance from his first stage of puberty in Omniverse, but his colors match the color palette of Heroes United. His petals have his blossomed form's petals' appearance, and they are longer. He has holes in his arms from which he uses his fire powers. He has horns on his knees, and a collar around his neck which stops below his eyes. His fingers are longer, and his arms and legs fade into brownish green. He has black pupils. The Infinimatrix symbol is on his chest and is circular instead of hexagonal. He has his voice from his first stage of puberty. Transformation Sequence Ben slams down the Infinimatrix's dial and is engulfed in a green light. As the transformation track begins playing, Ben hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him. His skin turns leaf green and he spreads his arms and legs, as his torso and overall muscle tone increase dramatically. Powers and Abilities Swampfire has the ability to ignite methane in his palms, (from yellow holes in his "blossomed" form) similar to a flamethrower. Swampfire is also capable of limited flight through means of launching fire from his palms as jet propulsion. Swampfire has a high degree of chlorokinesis. Swampfire is able to manipulate his biological agriculture to stretch his limbs for multiple purposes. He can also reattach detached body parts by manipulating his vine-like "veins" to reach out and meld with the insides of the detached limb. Due to his plant-like composition, he is also capable of regenerating at an astonishingly quick pace. Swampfire's methane can make the Incurseans unconscious. By spraying methane at a human's face, it will render them unconscious. Swampfire's methane can also bring plants to life. Swampfire can emit methane which causes plants to grow over enemies, channel his flames into a concentrated fireball, having the ability to tunnel underground, and immerse himself in a coat of flames. He is also capable of firing a straight beam of concentrated fire. Swampfire can ignite his hands for "flaming fists", create a ring of fire to attack enemies, and cause thorny vines to sprout from the ground. Swampfire's "blossomed" form revealed that he has complete control over the Mutant Pumpkins from Anur Transyl. His fire blast also appears to be more powerful than before. He can grow plants from the ground simply by raising his hand into the air. Swampfire has enhanced strength. In his "blossomed" form, he appears to be even stronger and more durable than before. Swampfire is able to walk straight through an iron bar of his holding cell. Swampfire has shown the ability to grow vines with a flame tip from his hands and use them as whips. Weaknesses Swampfire was continuously cut up by Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector, preventing him from regenerating. Swampfire can be frozen, which renders him immobile. He can thaw himself out by igniting the methane in the palms of his hands. According to himself, Swampfire cannot control weeds, though after 'blossoming,' he gains the ability to command the hordes of Mutant Pumpkins. Swampfire's swampy stench makes it hard to hide from anybody or anything capable of smelling. If Ben turns into Swampfire with a broken arm, Swampfire's arm will be twisted and shriveled. History Appearances Trivia *Credits for the image in the gallery go to Ren X Jr. King. Gallery Swampfiresdfs.png|Original design Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Methanosians Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Fire Aliens Category:Plant Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Horned Aliens